


Caught In the Rain (Anthro Au)

by spotedanddotted



Series: Jekyll and Hyde anthro au one shots [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anthro AU, Anthropomorphic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not enough hyde/utterson fluff, so I decided to fix that, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotedanddotted/pseuds/spotedanddotted
Summary: Utterson receives and visitor late one night after a terrible storm has washed over London.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Series: Jekyll and Hyde anthro au one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Caught In the Rain (Anthro Au)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another anthro au thing yaaaaaaay. Also, I made a ref for anthro Jekyll/Hyde. You can check that out [ here ](https://sta.sh/21248kir39vl?edit=1)

Mr. Utterson was just about to turn in for the night as he heard a knock on his front door. It was nearly midnight, and a powerful storm had rolled in. It was a horrible storm, the rain smacked against the windows with such velocity that Utterson had no doubt they’d break. Surely, his visitor could have waited until morning, unless it was urgent. Who would want to be out in this weather? Utterson opened the front door after another loud knock broke him from his thoughts. 

Utterson beheld a soaking Russian Blue cat on his porch. His short, blue-grey fur was saturated and drooping. His wild, jet black hair was now laying flat against him, looking twice as long in the absence of its typical waves and curls. His face was scrunched up into a grimace and his ears were pinned back. He was soaking wet and shivering. Utterson choked back a sneer as he invited the smaller cat inside. He came in gratefully, covering a sneeze with his elbow. 

“Come, Hyde, warm up by the fire,” Said Utterson, gesturing to the open fireplace. 

“Only if you’ll sit with me.” Hyde requested. 

“Of course I will,” Utterson said, taking Hyde’s sopping coat and hanging it up on the coatrack to dry. “I would offer to get you some dry clothes to change into,” Utterson said, looking back at Hyde, “But I think my clothes would be a bit too big for you.”

“These clothes are fine,” Hyde said. “They will dry.”

“Yes, but you’ll be rather chilly until they do so,” Utterson explained, “I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Hyde shrugged. 

“Are you sure, Jekyll left one of his shirts and a pair of trousers here. Would you like me to get those?” Asked Utterson. 

Hyde stood still and considered it for a moment then looked up at the lawyer and nodded. Utterson ran upstairs to fetch the doctor’s forgotten clothes. When he returned Hyde was standing as still as he could while shivering, his rain-soaked clothes were dripping a puddle on the wood floor. Utterson waved it off as he helped Hyde out of his saturated outfit and into dry clothes. 

Utterson didn’t know why he thought Jekyll’s clothes would fit Hyde better than his own clothes. Jekyll was taller and broader than Utterson, and Hyde was quite a good bit shorter than the both of them. He was also very scrawny. Utterson observed the way his collarbone stuck out from his body so sharply, as the white cotton shirt fell off his left shoulder. The sleeves covered his paws. His trousers would have been sliding off of him had he not had a belt, but even then Hyde still had to roll up the legs. Even the hole in the back for his tail was too big. Jekyll was very fluffy, whereas Hyde’s fur was sleek and short. Utterson couldn’t deny how meek and dainty Hyde looked in clothes that were twice his size. Hyde didn’t seem to care, he was just trying to get warm. 

“You look lovely,” Mr. Utterson smiled. 

“Don’t wreck your tongue, Gabriel.” Hyde spat, reminding Utterson that no matter how cute he looked, Hyde was not a force to be trifled with. 

Utterson cleared his throat and gestured Hyde over to the fireplace. Hyde grabbed Utterson by his wrist and pulled him over to a chair and made him sit. The little cat then proceeded to climb up into his lap. Hyde sighed as he lazily wrapped his tail around Utterson. The lawyer kissed Hyde’s neck as the Russian Blue kneaded his torso, purring as he did so. Hyde was still shivering, but it was becoming less pronounced as he warmed himself by the fire. 

He shifted slightly, only staying in that position for a moment, before moving again, as if he couldn’t get comfortable. After a few failed attempts, Hyde found the position he was most comfortable in, his head resting on Utterson’s shoulder, his back to the fire, and his legs dangling off the side of the chair as he sat horizontally in it. Utterson supported Hyde’s back with one paw. He felt every vertebra sticking out from the little cat’s gaunt form. He put his other hand on Hyde’s bony hip, to prevent him from slipping out of the seat they shared. 

“I could hold you like this until you fall asleep in my arms,” Utterson said nuzzling his tiny lover. 

“If you keep stroking my back like that, I just might.” Hyde yawned. 

“How did you get caught in that awful storm anyway?” Mr. Utterson asked. 

“I was...out. I hadn’t noticed the storm clouds until it was too late.” Hyde said. 

“I see,” replied Utterson. 

A moment of silence fell between them. Utterson listened to the fire crackling and Hyde’s ragged breathing. He observed the little Russian Blue in his arms. Everything about the poor creature was broken and wrong, yet Utterson loved him with his entire being. The tabby looked on with melancholy, feeling his heart hurt for Hyde, the little devil would never have a place in this world. But he would  _ always  _ have a place here in Mr. Utterson’s arms. 

“I love your fur.” Said Hyde, pulling the lawyer from his thoughts. He unsheathed a claw and used it to gently trace the ‘M’ shape on Utterson’s forehead. “I wonder if I could count all your stripes.” Before the tabby knew it there was a claw softly poking his throat. “1...2...3...4” Hyde slowly counted the dark brown stripes on his neck. Utterson fought the urge to swallow, as he felt his throat close up. Hyde’s naughty claws being at his throat filled the tabby with a bizarre mix of fear and pleasure. Those vibrant green eyes stared right through the lawyer and seemed to revel in his panic. “Come now, Gabriel, I would never hurt you.” He sneered, leaning in and kissing the lawyer’s neck. Utterson let out a small noise as Hyde’s soft lips soon turned to sharp teeth. The Russian Blue gingerly nipped at his neck, his sharp teeth could have ruined Utterson, but the lawyer trusted him. Hyde could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be. Those powerful jaws teased him, those sharp teeth were pressing against him, not enough to hurt, but just enough to remind the lawyer of all Hyde could do with them. Hyde could tear him to pieces if he really wanted to. And yet here he sat in Utterson’s lap being as gentle as possible. 

Hyde eventually lost interest in Mr. Utterson’s neck and resigned himself to laying still in the lawyer’s arms and being petted. His eyelids were sinking lower and lower as Utterson stroked his back. He yawned and cuddled closer to the lawyer purring softly. He seemed to be fighting the drowsiness, but it was a losing battle his eyelids sinking lower and lower until his body went limp and his breathing slowed. Utterson smiled at him and bestowed a lazy kiss to his sleeping lover’s forehead. He could feel himself dozing off as well, sinking into the back of the chair, still clutching Hyde like a stuffed animal from his childhood. Utterson closed his eyes slipping into sleep, whether he wanted to or not. 

Both cats were jolted awake as lightning cracked like a whip over the black, midnight sky and thunder shook the whole house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write an appropriate ending lol. But like always I hope you enjoyed this silly little fanfic, I certainly had fun with it :)


End file.
